


Washing Dishes

by amicasmiles101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, i can't come up with creative titles, i know it sounds like a plot to a cheesy porn movie, i swear its not, is it obvious that i love mariana, its PG, maybe PG-13, neck kisses are everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicasmiles101/pseuds/amicasmiles101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jude is asked to wash the dishes and Connor comes to help, but doesn't really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the heightened intimacy of this one shot, just assume that Jude and Connor are a few years older than this season. 
> 
> While writing I was listening to this song: Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. Highly recommend listening to it before/while reading the fic. Perfectly fits the mood.

It was a typical Sunday evening with the Fosters. They were outside eating, watching the hot, California sun set, causing a beautiful array of rich colors to spread across the sky. Tones of red, orange, and pink mixed and swirled to create a mood of calm and nostalgia. The family was laughing at the little fighting match Mariana and Jesus were having, mainly a result of a particularly crude comment Jesus made about girls at his university, prompting the feminist Mariana to go off on him.

 

Jude, being the helpful and domestic young man he was, got up and started collecting everyone’s clean dishes from the patio table.

 

“Oh, hon,” Stef began. “You don’t have to do that. You know your mama and I are very much capable of washing the dishes.”

 

Jude shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I want to.” He knew his moms’ wedding anniversary was coming up and he thought they deserved some waiting on. He shot them a little smile, which they both graciously returned.

 

Jude somehow managed to skillfully balance all the plates in one pile and walked inside the house.

 

Callie placed her hands on the table, ready to get up and said, “I think I’ll go help him.”

 

Connor shot up and blurted out, “I’ll do it!”

 

He immediately turned red and smiled to apologize for his interruption. Everyone just grinned back and exchanged suggested glances as Connor started to collect the cups and go after Jude into the house.

 

Jude was trying to get a particularly stubborn stain of ketchup off of Brandon’s plate when he felt strong hands on his waist and warm lips placing a tender kiss on the back of his neck. It caused Jude to simultaneously heat up and send a chill down his spine.

 

But Jude kept washing the dishes as Connor nuzzled into the side of Jude’s neck, planting kisses up his neck and across his jaw. Connor wrapped both of his arms around Jude’s torso, and pulled him back to his chest.

 

Jude squirmed, paranoid about getting caught in such a precarious position, _again_. “What are you doing?” he whisper-giggled, the slight roughness Connor’s 5 o’clock shadow and flurry of kisses tickling him.

 

Connor let out a hearty sigh and whispered into Jude’s ear, “I’ve been waiting all day to do this.”

 

Jude tried to maintain his composure and replied as steadily as possible, his voice slightly higher than usual, “I thought you wanted to spend time with my family.”

He turned around, Connor’s arms trapping him as he clutched the kitchen counter. Jude was practically pressed against Connor.

 

Jude raised his eyebrows expectantly.

 

“I do!” Connor stated firmly, his tone slightly defensive. “I just want some alone time. Some _Jude time_.”

 

Jude snorted, “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

 

Connor pouted in response and Jude smiled, the laugh lines by his eyes crinkling. Jude leaned in to peck at Connor’s lips.

 

When Jude pulled away, Connor was still pouting, but this time the corners of his lips were pulling up. Jude kissed Connor again, and again, each time letting the kiss linger longer than the previous one. Eventually Connor couldn’t keep up the façade and began to laugh, kissing Jude back through smiles and whispers of admiration.

 

“You guys actually suck at washing dishes,” someone said. Connor and Jude quickly broke apart to see Mariana standing at the entrance to the kitchen, one hand holding a tray, another on her hip.

 

“You forgot this, doof,” she joked, walking over and placing the tray in the sink. She walked away to the backyard, but not before she looked at them over her shoulder giving them a suggestive wink and waggle of eyebrows.

 

Connor broke out laughing, finding the humor even in the most awkward of situations, while Jude flushes red, mortified. Jude just shook his head and leaned in to rest his forehead against Connor’s.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured.

 

Connor breathed out a little laugh, “For what?”

 

“For giving me some _Connor time_.” Jude said, surprisingly sincere for such a silly comment.

 

Connor smiled affectionately and whispered back,

 

“Always.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques/praise greatly appreciated! And if you have any prompts/ideas that you want me to do... PLEASE let me know! Most of my inspiration comes from stalking the Jonnor tag on Tumblr.. but requests directly here would be wonderful. :*


End file.
